Let There Be
by rachmarie150
Summary: What happens when an unexpected visitor shows up on Richard and Kate Castle's doorstep? What happens when a murder is committed and the killer is not who they thought? How will they react? A sequel of sorts to "No Stranger to the Rain", but if you didn't read it, you won't be lost. (: (Rated Romance and Crime, but there's really a tad bit of everything in this story.) *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

**I'M BAAAAAACK! **

**Okay, so I told myself I wasn't going to post anything for a while, but I have had this story idea running around in my head for a solid six months now and I finally figured out exactly what I want to do with it!**

**I am now a junior in high school, and I've only been in school for two weeks… and I'm already crazy busy and stressed out. So, I cannot promise that the updates on this story will come regularly. Sadly, school has to come before fanfiction. BUT, I do promise that I will do my best to try to write and update on weekends as much as I can! (:**

**This story is sort of a sequel of No Stranger to the Rain, I suppose. It's very different from that story, though. **

**ALSO! I am rating this story M right from the start because I am not doing a companion fic this time… if there's smut in this story, you're straight up getting it. (;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. Andrew Marlowe does. Kapesh? **

* * *

She was running.

Running as fast as her legs could go. Throwing the dirt from around her feet into the air. Her shoes hit the hard ground for a quarter of a second before they were up and down again.

The rustling trees and the sound of her feet hitting the ground around her was almost deafening. Her ears were ringing and she could hear the sounds of the screams in her ears.

She just needed to get away from there.

She wasn't running from someone, she was running from something. And she felt like she couldn't get away fast enough.

She had committed a crime.

She had committed murder.

She never thought the phrase, "I'm going to kill you!" would become so real. A real sentence that would actually have validity.

Until tonight.

Her life was perfect. Perfect boyfriend, perfect house, perfect job, perfect city. She was happy.

But now, she was scared.

She wanted to hide and never come out.

She felt below everyone else.

She was a murderer.

And she couldn't take it back; couldn't fix it.

* * *

She slowed to a stop in front of her apartment building.

She slid the metal key in the lock, turned it, and pushed the door open.

"Babe?" he called out.

"Yeah... it's me… I'm... back," she panted.

He walked towards the door to greet her. "How did it go? Did you do everything I told you to do?"

"Yeah, it's done. It's... over. She's dead."

"Good," he said, a small smile curving his lips upward.

She took another step toward him and collapsed into his awaiting arms. She immediately broke down in tears.

"How can you be okay with this? HowI'm a murderer," she cried.

"No you're not, baby. You did the right thing. If that bitch ratted us out, which I know she was going to, we would've gone to jail for the rest of our lives! Wouldn't you rather stay here and live a happy, free life with me forever?"

"Yes," she whispered between sobs. She looked up into his eyes and let him close the distance between them, placing his warm lips on her soft ones.

"I love you," she cried.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Okay, so I know you're all like WTF!? But trust me, it'll all make sense soon enough. **

**Or will it? (MUAHAHAHA!) **

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think and who you think the mystery couple is! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiiii! **

**Just as I suspected, people were like "what the hell!?" after reading the prologue! **

**Well, here's Chapter one. It really won't answer many of your questions, considering the ending is a tad strange as well, but sooner or later you will start making the connections! **

**Disclaimer: IT'S SEPTEMBER CASTLE STARTS IN 22 DAYS SHIFHERISDFH**

* * *

Kate Castle awoke to the loud ring of her cell phone.

"Damn it," she muttered into her pillow as she reached for her phone on the night stand.

"Beckett," she said, muttering her maiden name that she uses exclusively for work. She didn't even bother to see who the call was from; she was pretty sure she knew.

"Hey, we've got a body drop in Central Park," Esposito's voice states.

She got the exact location and sleepily replied, "Okay, thanks Espo, we'll be there in a little bit. Bye."

Kate grunted and put her phone back on the night stand.

"Body?" her husband asked, slowly waking up next to her.

"Of course," she said, turning her head toward him.

"Damn. I was sleeping so nicely," he replied.

Kate smiled and looked over at her husband and partner, Richard Castle.

"Sorry, but we've got to go," she said. "Help me up."

Castle sat up and got out of the bed. He walked over to her side and reached out to grab her outstretched hands. He gently pulled her up so she was sitting up.

He leaned in to give her a long, lazy kiss. "Good morning." he mumbled against her lips.

"Hi," she giggled.

Castle leaned down and pressed a kiss against his wife's swollen, round belly. "Good morning to you, too, baby girl."

Kate stared at her husband in awe. He talked to their baby every morning when they woke up and every evening before bed. It had just become a habit for them, like their morning kiss, and Kate loved it.

"Six months Kate, just three more to go," he said.

"Ugh, I feel like a whale."

He laughed and pulled her up to stand. "Well you're my beautiful whale," he said as he led her into the bathroom. They showered together and got ready for their day at the precinct.

* * *

Kate was able to go to the crime scenes but that was about it. She was not allowed to do chases, suspect pick-ups, or interrogations. Gates had been very specific that she did not need her best detective put into the line of fire and possibly hurt, especially while she was six months pregnant.

Kate handed Castle the keys to her cruiser as they stepped out of the door of their loft. His eyes widened.

"From now until I birth our child, you're driving," she said.

"Really? Awesome!" he yelled like an eight year old, pressing the button for the elevator with a bit too much excitement.

She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Good morning, Lanie," Kate said as she approached the body.

"Hey, girl. How you doin'?" her best friend answered.

"Good. Who've we got today?"

"Name's Susan Hildebrandt. Forty-seven years old. She's got what looks to be a nine millimeter in her chest."

Lanie kept talking, but Kate stopped listening when she noticed the placement of the bullet. It was in the exact same spot as her scar.

Was this a sign to Kate? A warning? She didn't know this woman. Was Maddox out here, in the park? Was he watching her?

"I'm estimating cause of death between midnight and four AM this morning. I also... Kate?" Lanie stopped mid-sentence and immediately became concerned when she saw the spooked look on her best friend's face.

Kate snapped back to reality. "Sorry it's just... I noticed that the bullet... is in the same exact place as mine was," she said, mindlessly touching the discolored space between her breasts through her shirt.

Lanie's face immediately dropped. She noticed how pale Kate was, and she was also shaking. "Sweetie, you need to get to the precinct," Lanie said, placing a soothing hand on her back.

"But Lanie I..."

"Nuh uh, don't you "but Lanie" me. Get out of here."

"Okay yeah, you're right. See you later?"

"Yeah, girl, go. I'll call you once I get back to the morgue. Make sure Castle makes you some tea when you get to the precinct."

* * *

Back at the precinct, Kate was sitting at her desk, wading through financial papers and other documents of the victim.

"Hey Esposito!" she yelled.

"What's up?" the Hispanic detective replied.

"Does the vic have any next of kin?"

"Yeah, a son. I called him. He's on his way here."

* * *

"The police just called. I have to go in to identify the body and questioning."

Her eyes widened at his words. "I uh... okay," she said uneasily.

"Hey," he said, gripping her shoulders, "it's going to be okay, remember? I just have to be sad and act like I don't know anything. I'm the upset, depressed, grieving son. They won't be suspicious, I promise."

"Okay," she said shakily. "Go, I'll see you later."

"Love you," he said, grabbing his keys and leaning in to peck his girlfriend's lips.

"Love you too. Hey, is the new stuff still in the safe, or did you sell it already?"

"I sold some of it, but there is some left. You can have it if you want."

"Yeah, I need it. See you later."

* * *

**So the mystery couple and what they're up to is still a mystery… (;**

**So, the reason why this is sort of a sequel to No Stranger to the Rain is because as you read, Caskett is married and Kate is pregnant. I did jump ahead about six months, as you can see.**

**Okay, that's all I have!**

**Reviews make a happy writer! (:**


	3. Chapter 2

**So my teachers decided to be nice to me today and give me no homework! Which means I get to be nice to you and give you an update! Yay!**

**So… some things will be revealed in this chapter… and I'm very excited to see what you guys are going to think and how you're going to react! **

**Disclaimer: *whispers* 20 days till Castle. **

* * *

"Hi uh, I'm here to meet with a Detective Esposito?"

"You can take a seat in the break room. He'll be there in a second." a uniformed officer says.

"Okay."

* * *

"Hi, Jake Hildebrandt?" Esposito says, walking in the room.

"Yeah, that's me," Jake said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I'm Detective Esposito, and this is my partner Detective Ryan. I'm sorry for your loss, man," he says as both of the detectives shake the young man's hand.

"Thank you," Jake said with a sad smile.

"Do you want coffee or anything?" Ryan asks.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Okay. Well we just have to ask you some of these questions. Standard procedure."

"Okay, I understand," he said, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Was your mother married?"

"My parents got divorced when I was four. They never really got along I guess. My dad's been out of the picture ever since."

"So, did she have a man in her life?" Esposito questioned.

"She had a boyfriend but they broke up about a... about a month ago."

"Any idea why?" Ryan asked.

"Not exactly sure, but I know it ended badly. I remember him yelling at her and slapping her before he left. It was horrible. She had a bruise for weeks."

"Do you think he'd have a reason to kill her?"

"Probably. He never left a very good impression on me," Jake replied.

Suddenly, Jake became frantic. "Oh God, he killed her! You need to get that son of a bitch in jail now! He killed my mother, I know he did!" he yelled.

Ryan placed a hand on the man's shoulder before saying, "Jake, we are going to do everything we can to find who killed her, okay? I promise you that."

He took a deep breath and settled down immediately. "Thank you guys. I really appreciate it."

* * *

After a few more questions about family and financials, Esposito took Jake down to the morgue to identify his mother's body. They were sure it was her, but they always still wanted a family member to confirm it so they were one hundred percent certain.

Jake stood in front of the glass that showed his mother's body and he wept silently. His face was in his hands and he let the tears fall.

Sure, the crying and yelling in the break room was all an act.

But he would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit upset that his mother was dead.

Murdered.

Shot.

By his girlfriend.

But he told her to do it, and she did it to keep them safe. So honestly, he wasn't that upset.

"C'mon man, let's get you out of here," Esposito said, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

* * *

Jake rode the elevator back up to the fourth floor with Esposito to grab his jacket and finish up.

Esposito walked through the bullpen with Jake and stopped at Kate's desk. "Yo Beckett! Here are some more financial papers for you."

"Thanks Espo," Kate replied. She turned to Jake and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Th- thank you," he said, a bit stunned.

Wait, Beckett?

"Did you say your last name was Beckett?" Jake asked.

"Well, my maiden name, yes. Why?" Kate asked, confused.

Jake wasn't going to reveal his connections to a homicide detective, so he just replied by simply saying, "The name just sounds familiar, that's all. Have a good day, Detectives," he said before quickly making his way to the elevator.

Kate just sat there as she watched the young man walk away. She was a bit confused as to why he would act so strangely.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Castle asked as he came back from the restroom.

"Um, nothing." Kate replied, brow furrowed.

"You sure? That doesn't look like nothing."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure. Can we get lunch now?" she asked, feeling her stomach grumble.

"Of course. What do you want?"

"Can you get me a meatball sub from somewhere? That sounds so good right now," she said, eyes twinkling. She was definitely hungry, but she had been dying for a meatball sub since she saw a sign for them at one of the corner sandwich shops last week.

"Anything for you, my dear," Castle replied, standing to shrug his jacket over his shoulders and kiss the top of her head. "Be back in twenty."

She smiled at her husband as he walked away.

* * *

Jake turned his key in the lock and stepped through the door. He found his girlfriend pacing in the living room.

As soon as she spotted him, she stopped and ran over to him, crashing right into his arms. "Oh God, you're back. What the hell took so long?"

"They had a lot of questions, and I also had to identify the body, which took a bit of time."

"They weren't suspicious?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Not one bit. But hey, I need to ask you something," he said, twining their fingers together and leading them to the couch. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"What is it, Jake?"

"Do you have a sister?" he asked, blunt as blunt can be.

She took a sharp intake of breath. She hadn't talked about her family since she left them over fourteen years ago.

"Umm, yes, I do. I haven't seen her in a long time though. Why do you ask?"

"Because one of the detectives at the precinct was a bit older than you, but she sounded and looked just like you. Beautiful, curly brown hair, green eyes, and her last name, well maiden name, is Beckett."

She was shocked. How had she avoided this for so long and now it was back to haunt her at the worst time possible?

"Did you catch her first name?" she asked.

"No, the detectives all just called her Beckett. Is she your sister?"

She stood there, frozen in place. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

Jake saw how freaked out she was so he came to stand in front of her and gave her forearms a slight squeeze. "Baby?" he asked.

She jerked and said, "Sorry… but yeah, I... I think that is my sister. I mean, it makes sense but… a detective? My sister was in law school."

"Was?" he asks gently.

"Yeah, fourteen years ago… before I ran away."

Courtney Beckett may have to reunite with her sister over the one thing that could tear her life apart.

* * *

**I'm going to go hide and wait for the reviews to see everyone's reaction… bye. (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**HAPPY FRIDAY!**

**The amount of followers are growing by the day! I thank every one of you from the bottom of my heart. I love you all!**

**Well, this chapter is all Courtney/Jake. People were shocked to find out that Kate has a sister! (Which makes this story AU, of course!)**

**So anyway… here we go! This chapter is a bit dark… just warning you.**

* * *

"Why did you run away?" Jake asked as he sat on the couch with her on his lap.

"My mom was murdered when I was nine. My dad and my sister, Kate just told me, "mommy had been taken away". They tried to spare me the details, considering I was nine and they didn't want to confuse or scare me. But one night, I woke up and I heard Katie crying to my dad. I heard her say, "Who would want to stab her? Just leave her there, bleeding out? Mom wasn't a bad person! How could someone be so cold-blooded? I don't understand!" I really didn't understand the things that Katie was saying, so I went on the computer and looked up pictures.

They were... bloody. Gory. Horrifying. At that point, my whole body went limp. I felt like _I_ had been stabbed and I immediately started sobbing. I was shaking so hard that Katie had to physically pick me up and cradle me in her arms. She tried to soothe me, be strong for me, but eventually she started crying with me. We both just sat there for hours and cried into each other's arms. Our hero had been taken from us. Our role model. She was everything to us. Katie and I were best friends, and our mom was our third musketeer. She was gone so fast, all because some asshole decided to stick a knife in her."

Courtney was crying hard, remembering the painful times she went through.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Jake asked as he tightened his hold on her.

"I... I was worried that you wouldn't want me or you would think that I was weak or had too much baggage," she cried.

His eyes immediately softened and turned sentimental. "I would never look at you that way, baby. You are the strongest, most amazing, beautiful woman on this planet. You have brought out the best in me and I love you more than words can tell."

"I love you, too. But... I can't help but wonder if I'm any better than the person that stabbed my mom. I feel like a monster. I think I'm-"

"Stop. You stop right there, Courtney Beckett," he said, cutting her off. "You are different than that person by miles. He did what he did just because he felt like it, but you did what you did so you could save us. You understand me? You two are insanely different."

"You're right." she choked out.

"Of course I'm right. Now, kiss me."

She rolled her eyes at his cliché statement but did as he told her, leaning in to kiss his soft lips. She moaned quietly as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth to revel in the sweet taste of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him take control.

When he finally pulled away for air, he whispered, "I made more meth this morning. Crystal. Want to go smoke? It'll make you feel a lot better."

"Yeah," she whispered back. "Let's go."

* * *

"Fuck yeah!" Courtney yelled at the top of her lungs.

She and Jake were smoking his newest product in the back alley of their apartment building.

"This is some of the best you've made in a long time," she says.

"I added a bit extra of the medicinal products. Gives it that extra kick," he laughed.

"Jake, oh my God. This is so great," she said to her boyfriend, as she kissed him.

"Thanks, babe." he said, kissing her back sloppily.

They were higher than kites.

* * *

Courtney started smoking crystal meth when she was seventeen. Jake had been her maker and supplier since day one.

Before Courtney met Jake, she was practically homeless. For eight years she lived anywhere that was warm. Most of the time she slept in tunnels or on park benches.

There was one man, though, that kidnapped her and kept her for three years. His name was Greg. He never let her out of the house and did some horrible things to her.

She remembers the painful bruises he left on her and the scars that once had been bloody. Worst of all, she remembers the disgusting feel of his body against hers. He forced her to do things. She hated that man. But, she didn't have a choice.

The only thing she was thankful for in the time she lived there was the fact that she was indoors and she was well-fed. One day, she found a bottle of Greg's sleeping pills in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She dissolved six of them in his water cup and waited for him to drink it. Within twenty minutes, he passed out and she ran away.

That same night, she met Jake. She cried to him. He listened. She fell in love with him.

How she was so easy to trust him, she'll never know. She figured that she would have a serious distrust of men after all the horrible things Greg did to her.

Despite her past, Jake always really liked Courtney. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and she was only three years younger than him. After only two days of dealing to her, he finally worked up the courage to ask her out.

They've been dating ever since. As soon as they started dating, she moved in with him in his apartment.

Jake attended college for one year, planning to study chemistry.

In his Chem 1 class, the class briefly talked about the process of making methamphetamine.

That's when Jake had his idea.

He dropped out of college and bought the products he needed. He made his first crystal meth in one of the abandoned basement apartments in his building.

He tried it and had his friends do it, too. They loved it. He loved it.

He started making and dealing to his friends in the alley behind his building.

That's when he met Courtney. The beautiful, battered, crying woman that stumbled into his arms. She had no money, but he gave her meth anyway because he knew that he loved her, and he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life.

* * *

The whole rest of the night was a blur for Courtney and Jake, but neither of them seemed to mind.

* * *

**This jumped around so much… sorry about that!**

**Caskett in the next chapter! **

**Review? (:**


	5. Chapter 4

**I would've had this up earlier today but Homecoming was last night so I didn't wake up until like 11:30 and then I had work. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Nope nope noooooope.**

* * *

The morning sun shone through the window, right into Courtney's eyes as she slowly came out of her state of slumber. She groaned and pulled the comforter over her head as she rolled into the heat of her boyfriend's body. She sighed as she smelled the familiar scents of sex and meth.

They were both naked.

Although she remembered nothing about last night, she figures that after they got high, they came back in and had hot sex. That's usually what they did.

Courtney's mind automatically went back to the events of the past day.

She had killed her boyfriend's mother, Jake had been called in by the police to identify her body only hours later, and she learned that her sister was one of the detectives investigating the murder.

Great. Freakin' fantastic.

The last time Courtney saw Kate, she was studying law at Stanford University.

She had all of the qualities to be a perfect lawyer.

How did she become a cop?

Kate is amazingly smart. She has a quantitative, quick, intricate mind. She can come up with solutions to problems quicker than anyone Courtney had ever met.

Oh no.

What if Kate finds out that Courtney killed Jake's mom?

No, no there's no possible way. Courtney didn't leave a speck of evidence. Jake was the only person that knew that she had motive. There was no way Kate would find out.

She just had to avoid Kate. She couldn't see her. She had to avoid the police. She couldn't get involved. They can't find out what happened.

They just can't.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:45 in the afternoon. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes before leaning in to kiss Jake's lips softly to lull him from his sleep. When he didn't move an inch, she kissed him once more, but yet again she came up with the same results. Ugh, he needed to wake up.

She moved her hand under the sheets and grasped his manhood. Even in his sleep, he instantly hardened in her hand as she began to stroke him gently. She slid her warm hand up and down his hard shaft and she heard him let out a soft moan in his sleep. Then suddenly, his eyes opened widely to look right at her.

"Jesus Christ!" he moaned. "This is some wake up call."

"Well good morning to you, too," she said, smirking.

* * *

"Kate. Kate, honey. You've got to get up or else you won't sleep tonight," he whispered.

She slowly started to stir and wake up in the bed. She opened her eyes to see her husband kneeling on her side of the bed and stroking her rounded belly.

"Mmmm, good morning," Kate said.

"Good morning, love," Castle responded, kissing her softly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

Suddenly, her face turned a greenish color and a look of extreme discomfort crossed her face. He knew exactly what was coming, so he sat her up and grabbed the small garbage can next to her night stand. He handed it to her and she emptied her dinner from last night into it. Castle held her hair back with one hand and rubbed gentle circles on her back with the other.

As soon as the upheaval was over, she said, "God, when is this going to end?!"

"As soon as our baby comes out of there," he smiled.

"Ugh Castle, I don't feel good. Can we just lie around today? Maybe watch movies?" she asked.

"Of course. I am not in the best mood today, anyway."

Castle made Kate eat a muffin and drink some tea before they started their movie. Kate wanted to watch The Proposal. One, because she loved romantic comedies, and two, she loved Sandra Bullock.

Castle didn't mind sitting around watching rom-coms with his wife all day. He could sit in a dark room with her and he'd still love it.

During the last ten minutes of 500 Days of Summer, their fourth movie of the day, Kate decided to sit up from her laying position in her husband's arms and straddle him. He was a bit shocked that she so quickly was able to move on top of him, considering she was rather large, but he nonetheless loved it. She smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss him. His eyes slid shut and he moved his lips over hers before she pushed her eager tongue into his mouth, tasting him. She kissed him hard and thoroughly as their tongues slid around each other.

When they pulled away for air, Kate said, "Isn't there live music at The Old Haunt tonight?"

"Umm... yeah. Why?"

"Can we go? I want to dance with you."

He smiled. He loved holding her close and swaying to the music as they slow danced or holding her backside up against his front as she grinded on him.

He kissed her once more before saying, "Sure! It starts in forty minutes, though. Should we go get ready?"

Without saying a word, she stood up, took his hand, and walked into the bedroom with him to get ready for their night out.

* * *

Courtney grabbed her acoustic guitar and her keys before walking into their bedroom.

"See you later," she said before kissing her boyfriend's forehead.

"Bye, baby. Good luck," he said, distracted by the words on his laptop screen.

"The bar is called The Old Haunt if you want to stop by."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Courtney Beckett. I'm supposed to meet with Sam?" she says as she walks up to the bar.

"That's me. Nice to meet you. You're a one girl show?" the attractive blonde guy says.

"Yep, I am. Just me and my guitar. So, when can I start?"

* * *

Kate and Rick walk into the Old Haunt hand in hand.

"Hey guys! What can I get you two lovebirds?" Sam asks.

"Ginger ale for Kate and a scotch for me," Castle replies, laughing.

"Comin' right up, sir!" the bartender says as the couple sits down.

* * *

"This next song is for someone I lost awhile back. She was the light of my day and I hope she's doing well. For my sister."

_I've heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a guy and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away_

_I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you see my face, and that you'd be reminded that for me_

_It isn't over_

"Oh, I love this song!" Kate exclaimed.

They turned around to see who was beautifully singing the Adele song. When they did, they both froze.

"Either that's your evil twin or she just really looks like you," Castle said.

"Oh my God," Kate whispered.

* * *

**Well… Kate and Courtney are in the same room… and Kate knows it but Courtney doesn't! **

**Review?(:**


	6. Chapter 5

**HAPPY HUMP DAAAAY!**

**Everyone was so excited to read that Courtney and Kate are in the same room wheeee! Ahaha but yay! Here's the next chapter!**

**This one's for Morgan. She'll see why. (;**

**Disclaimer: I got the Season 5 DVD yesterday! I bet Andrew Marlow had it as soon as Watershed aired. *sigh***

* * *

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Yeah_

A tear slid down Courtney's cheek as she strummed the last chord on her guitar. She would be lying if she said that she didn't miss Kate. Kate was the "big sis" and Courtney was the "little sis". They were best friends. They used to do everything together.

Little did Courtney know that her big sis was actually in the same room.

She smiled and bowed after the loud applause. "Thank you, guys. Have a good night," she said with a watery smile.

She just wanted to get out of there. She wanted to go home and cry over the hell her life has become. The only person she had in her life was her boyfriend. She didn't have a real job besides playing and singing in bars. She was a meth addict.

And now... she was a murderer.

Courtney put her guitar in its case and thanked Sam as he gave her two fifty dollar bills. She shoved the money in her pocket, grabbed her guitar case, and made her way to slide out the back door.

* * *

It all happened so fast that Kate didn't have time to react.

"Kate? Kate!" she heard her husband say as his hand shook her shoulder.

"Huh?" she asked, still dazed.

"Do you know that girl?" he asked.

"Um... uh no. Never seen her before. It's kind of scary how much she looks like me, though," she lied.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she was your sister," he responded with a laugh. "Anyway, I have to go down to the office to do some paperwork. Want to come down with me?"

"You know, I actually have some paperwork and things to do myself before I take maternity leave, so I'm just going to go home and do that. See you later?" she lied, once again.

"Yeah, I'll take a cab home. But are you sure you want to drive, babe?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine," she reassured him.

"Okay, love you." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him so he could sweetly kiss her.

"Love you, too," she said with a smile against his lips. Kate has kissed Rick at least a thousand times before, but each time she always gets the same butterflies in her stomach as the first time they kissed.

And with that, Kate walked out of the front of the bar at the exact same time as her sister walked out of the back. She got to her cruiser as quickly as her pregnant body would take her. She got in, started it, and pulled to the entrance of the lot to wait to see her sister pull out of the back lot.

When she saw the blue Toyota Camry pull out with Courtney in the drivers' seat, Kate pulled out to follow behind her on the road.

Kate was not going to let her little sister run away from her again.

* * *

"Hey! How did it go?" Jake asked as Courtney walked in the apartment door.

"Good. I got one hundred bucks," she said with a sigh.

"Nice! Sorry I couldn't come. I had to make arrangements for a pickup of ingredients later."

"It's fine. I'm going to go do yoga."

"Okay. But babe?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she responded, a bit agitated.

"Are you okay? You seem like something is bothering you."

"I'm fine. It's just been a long past few days."

* * *

In the middle of the downward dog pose, Courtney lets out a long, deep exhale.

Suddenly, she hears a quiet knocking on her door. Grunting, she stands up to go unlock and open the door, thinking it's Jake returning home from the pickup.

When she opens the door, she can't believe that the woman that is standing before her eyes is really there. Eyes wide and mouth slack jawed, she tries to find words to put to her thoughts, but nothing comes out.

"K... Kate... Katie?" she manages.

"Hi, Court," her sister replies with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Baaaaaah the sisters are together at last! I apologize for this chapter being really short. It needs to stand alone. **

**What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Tell me in the reviews!(:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Three words: School ruins everything. But after a week, I finally finished this chapter! Hope you like it! **

**This one is for MY Little Sis. **

**Disclaimer: Not in the mood to be witty, so yeah. I don't own Castle. Ta da. **

* * *

Courtney was so shocked to see her older sister standing in front of her.

"How... why... where... what are you doing here? How did you find me? What the hell is going on?" she yelled in utter confusion and slight frustration.

"I saw you play at The Old Haunt, and from there I followed you here." Kate said hesitantly.

"You... you were there?" Courtney asked, astonished.

"Yeah, I was."

Before Courtney knew what was happening, Kate took two steps toward her and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. At first, Courtney was taken aback, but then she relaxed and returned the hug, wrapping her arms around her sister's slender waist.

"I've missed you, Katie. All these years I've been gone and I never once made contact with you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Katie," Courtney sobs into her sister's shoulder.

"I've missed you, little sis. So much. I'm just glad you're okay," Kate replies as she lets her own tears fall down her cheek.

Courtney steps out of her sister's arms and says, "Do uh... do you want to come in? We can talk. I was just doing yoga."

"Umm yeah, sure. Thanks," she says as her sister steps away from the door to let her in.

They make their way to the couch and sit down together, side by side.

"So, when are you due?" Courtney asks with a smile as she gestures to Kate's round stomach.

"July 18. So about two months," Kate replies.

"Congratulations. So, are you married now?"

"Yep. For about six months now," Kate says with a smile.

"Awh, good for you! That's so awesome, Katie. I wish I could've been there," Courtney says as she hangs her head.

"It's okay," Kate said, covering Courtney's hand with her own to soothe her. "So, what's been going on with you, Court? I haven't seen you in, God, fourteen years? Tell me."

Courtney looks up to see the love in her older sister's eyes, so she told her everything. "Well, things sucked when I ran away. Basically I lived on the streets for about eight years and then I was kidnapped for about three. After I escaped from my kidnapper, I met my boyfriend, Jake, whom I live with now. He's 25. He's so great, Katie. You'd totally approve. He's a chemist."

"Court. You were kidnapped? By who? Did he hurt you?" Kate said, concerned, completely ignoring everything else that her sister told her.

"Don't worry about that, Katie. I know you're a cop and everything, but it's okay. I'm fine now," she replied, trying to calm her sister down.

"I know but... wait. How did you know I was a cop?" Kate questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Jake told me. He said he met you at the station yesterday."

"Wait... Jake Hildebrandt? You're dating him?" Kate said with astonishment.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because he totally looked at me yesterday like he knew me. He asked about my last name and everything. Obviously, because he's dating you! Woah, small world."

"Oh my God that's so funny! Yeah, when he got home yesterday he asked me if I had a sister." Courtney laughed.

Kate laughed too before her expression went back to serious. "Why did you run away, Court?"

Courtney sighed. She really didn't want to have this conversation with Kate.

"I... I just didn't know what to do with myself. Everyone kept telling me that 'mommy's gone' but I never knew why, how, or even what the real truth was. I was old enough to understand that you guys were protecting me, but no one wanted to acknowledge the fact that I just wanted to know the truth! And then that night that you were crying to Daddy and heard you talking about what had happened, and I looked up those horrible pictures... I just had to get out. I had to leave. I felt so claustrophobic. I felt like the world was crashing down on me and I... I'm just so sorry, Katie. If I would've known better I would have stayed. I needed to help you just as much as you needed to help me. I'm so sorry, Katie. I'm so sorry!" Courtney sobs. She stares at her lap as she lets her emotions out to her sister after fourteen years of separation. She couldn't look her in the eyes; it would hurt too much. She didn't want to feel any more guilt than she already did.

"Hey, Court, come here," Kate says soothingly. She tugs on her sister's shirt and pulls her toward her, into her lap as she enveloped her in a tight hug. She pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Shhh, it's okay Court. I understand why you left. I forgive you, okay? Shhh."

Another tear slid down Kate's cheek as she held her shaking, sobbing sister. She remembers this all too well.

Just like the night she held her before she ran away.

* * *

Eventually, Courtney stopped crying and lifted her head from Kate's chest. She saw all the tears and mascara that had soaked into Kate's purple shirt. "Shit, I'm sorry," Courtney apologized as she looked at her sister's shirt. Kate just chuckled.

"It's fine; don't worry about it." She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "Maybe I should get going. It's late."

"Yeah, maybe so. But, before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything. What's up?" Kate's brow furrowed.

"How... how's Daddy?" Courtney timidly asked.

"He's doing really well." Kate let out a long sigh before continuing. "He was pretty terrible after you ran away, though."

Kate saw the immediate guilt flash in Courtney's eyes. She placed her hand on her knee to comfort her and Courtney nodded for her to continue.

"He was really depressed. The day you left, I went all around the city looking for you, and I told him to stay home in case you came back. I was out for at least six hours, and when I came back, I found him passed out on the kitchen floor and an empty bottle of scotch was broken all around him. I looked for you around the city for two weeks, from dawn until dusk, and he always stayed home. Every damn night I would have to get him off of the floor or out of his chair, passed out. He was an alcoholic. From the moment he finished breakfast until the moment he went to bed he drank. I was scared I was going to lose him to the bottle. Every day I would yell and scream at him, telling him to get his fucking life back on track! Sure, his wife had died, but she was my mother, too! And his baby girl was missing! It's like he didn't care about anything other than alcohol.

I tried for six years to get him to stop, and finally I was able to force him to go to an addiction center and get help. It took him about a year after that, but he's been sober since. He is happy now. But he still really misses you and Mom. He always wonders where you are and what you're up to. He never once thought that you were dead. He always knew you were out there, because you are a Beckett woman. You're strong, just like Mama."

"Just like you," Courtney whispered. She finally looked into her sister's eyes, and they both saw the hurt and anguish. The defeat and the heartbreak.

But, they also saw the love and the strength.

* * *

**The plot thickens! **

**Review?(: **


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, I cranked this out rather quickly. (:**

**Disclaimer: GUYS. SEASON SIX STARTS IN TWO DAYS. **

* * *

"Kate? It's me. This is like the seventh time I've called you. Where are you? I thought you were coming straight home. And now you're not answering your phone and I'm getting really worried. Please, please call me!"

Castle ended the call as he paced the living room floor. What if she got in a car crash? What if she was kidnapped? What if someone killed her?

Oh God, he needs to stop. Stupid writer's brain! It always makes him think of the worst case scenarios.

Castle paced the floor anxiously, wondering where the hell his wife could be.

Maybe she had run out to get something from the store? Maybe she went to Lanie's?

Nah, it was far too late for her to be running anywhere. Even if she did, she would've texted him!

Suddenly, he hears the lock turn in the door and he whips around to see his very pregnant wife walking in the door. She was... she was crying. Her eyes were all red and there were tears spilling down her cheeks.

He immediately ran to her and as soon as she saw him, she collapsed in his arms. He almost wasn't ready to catch her, but he did, and he led them over to the couch, where he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She shifted so she could straddle him and she wrapped her arms around him, clutching onto him for dear life.

"Kate, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did something bad happen to you?" Castle asked, concerned.

She shook her head and mumbled, "I'm fine," in between sobs.

"You're obviously not fine, Kate. Do you want to talk about it?"

She cried more and started to hiccup. He knew that was a sign that she wasn't breathing.

"Hey, deep breaths, babe," he said as he pulled her away from him to look at her and give her the command. Her whole face was red and mascara was running all down her face. To him, she still looked beautiful, but his heart hurt for her. What happened that had made her so upset? Kate was a detective; she was the toughest woman he had ever met. Something really bad must've happened to make her react so harshly.

She leaned back into him and he held her. He kissed her head twice as she breathed, in and out, still hiccupping a bit but her breathing was starting to return to normal.

"She's here, in the city. She's alive."

"Who's here? Who are you talking about?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know whom she was crying about.

"Courtney!"

"Courtney? Who's Courtney?"

"My... my sister," she whispered.

Castle's eyes widened and he looked at his wife with disbelief. "Uhh, Kate, you don't have a sister."

"Yes I do. She's ten years younger than me. She ran away when she was nine, right after my mom died, and I haven't seen or talked to her since. I've never mentioned her because she's not around and she's never tried to contact my family. She was my best friend, Rick. I was crushed when she left. I was worried that she had... died... out there. Just the thought of my little sis dying made me so sick to my stomach that I couldn't even talk about her. And then I saw her tonight, and I was just so shocked. She's alive." Kate explained.

"Where did you see her tonight?" And then, the light bulb clicked. "Oh my God, the girl that played in the Haunt tonight was your sister, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, and it totally freaked me out. I thought I was dreaming. That's why I left earlier; I followed her to her apartment so I could talk to her."

"God Kate, when I came home you weren't here and I got so worried. Of course my stupid writer's brain started coming up with all of the worst-case scenarios and I got so scared. Why did you lie to me about where you were going?"

"I was just so shocked and confused and I just didn't know what to do. Then when I saw her packing up I knew I had to talk to her before she just walked out again. God, I have just figured my life out after having being so broken and confused for so many years and now she's back in the picture! Her being back changes everything and I just don't know what to do."

"Kate, we're married. We made a vow that for better or for worse, we will do everything together. No matter what happens in your life, in our lives, I will always be there for you. I will help you through this. You know that, right?" Castle asked.

"I know you will. I'm sorry for lying to you, Rick. I really am. Forgive me?" Kate asked, looking into his eyes, almost pleading.

"Always," he said.

She gave him a watery smile and she leaned in to capture his lips in a long kiss. As they were about to pull away, she cupped his cheeks to keep him in place as she continued kissing him, slowly and passionately.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. "How about we go take a hot bath and you tell me more about your sister?"

"After the night I've had, that sounds perfect," she said as she smiled at him.

* * *

After a long bath, Kate and Castle layed in bed together, bodies turned toward each other so they could talk. She played with his hair as he stroked her round belly that held their daughter inside.

"I really hope Court and I can work something out. I would love to reunite with her."

"I hope you do, too. You two seem like you are quite the pair."

Kate just smiled, remembering all the fun times she had with her sister when they were younger.

"How did I get so lucky when I found you?" Kate said out of the blue, not even realizing that she was actually voicing her opinion.

Before Kate knew what was happening, Castle was over her and was leaning in to kiss her hard.

She let out a moan of pleasure as his tongue invaded her hot mouth. He groaned as she sucked on his bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth.

He moved to pull her panties down and she looked at him confused. She was definitely not able to have sex adequately. She was too big.

"Relax, Kate. Let me make love to you. Just lay there and enjoy."

Her eyes slid closed as she felt his digits come in contact with her folds. She let him do what he wanted, knowing that he would never do anything that she wouldn't want him to.

He made slow circles over her clit with his thumb. Without warning, Castle pushed two fingers inside her. She writhed from his touch and she quickly nodded, silently telling him to continue.

He pulled his fingers out before pushing them back inside her. She let out a long moan and he smirked at her. He picked up the speed of his fingers and pumped them in and out of her. She started rocking his hips to match his rhythm and to push him in further with each thrust of his digits.

"Ohhhhhh!" Kate moaned.

He felt her muscles start to clench around his fingers and he started to slow down. She rode out the wave of her orgasm on his fingers as he slowed, and by the time he had stopped, she was coming down from the last waves of her orgasm.

He pulled his glistening fingers out of her and licked them clean before pulling her long shirt up to expose her round belly. He kissed it all over and slowly kissed further and further down until she was placing gentle kisses on her inner thighs. He heard her take in a sharp breath and he smiled before he lapped at her sensitive folds. Her hips jerked upward and she squeaked when he sucked her hard. He pushed his tongue inside the exact spot where his fingers just occupied and he pushed it around inside her until he felt her muscles tighten again.

"Riiiiiick!" she yelled.

He licked her mound up and down a few more times before he kissed it and made his way back up her body to her mouth. She opened her eyes to see her loving husband above her and she smiled at him. He leaned in to kiss her, letting her push her tongue into his mouth. She let her tongue explore his mouth, tasting herself on his lips and his tongue.

She hooked her leg around his and started to push him down so she could slowly but surely make her way on top of him, but he grabbed her leg, halting her.

"No, Kate. I don't want you to return the favor. Tonight is about me loving you."

Kate smiled at her husband. "Well, I love you, too."

* * *

**First semi-smut scene!**

**Review?(: **


	9. Chapter 8

**Ugh, guys, I'm sorry. I never have time to write during the week, and often I'm busy on the weekends, too.**

**But this weekend, I am free! Time for Chapter 8! (:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, I probably wouldn't be freaking out so much about the fact that season six is officially underway.(;**

* * *

"Where are we on the ex-boyfriend?" Kate asked as she walked into the bullpen the next morning. Her husband was in tow, striding out of the elevator behind her.

"He has a solid alibi. It definitely wasn't him." Ryan informed her.

"Okay, well did you check her financials? Anything pop?"

"Nope. As far as we can tell, she's just your average woman. I don't know how or why someone did this, but it seems like it's just a pop and drop." Esposito said.

Beckett glared at Esposito for using the term that she hates the most. "Well, dig deeper. Look into her co-workers, friends, whatever. We need to find some other source of information."

"Got it." Esposito said. He turned back to his computer and Kate sighed before walking back over to her desk. She plopped down in her chair and Castle did the same.

"I don't even know where to start looking," Kate said with defeat in her voice.

"We'll figure this out, Kate," Castle said, placing his hand on her knee.

She gave him a soft smile but he could tell there was something else on her mind.

"What is it?" he asked, knowing her too well.

She held her head in her hands. "I just... I feel like I have a bigger obligation to solve this case because the victim is my sister's boyfriend's mother."

"Kate, you've never let personal feelings or problems get in the way of your cases. Treat it like any other case, okay? You're the best detective in the NYPD; you'll figure it out. I promise."

Kate so badly wanted to lean in and kiss her husband, but they both had promised to keep it professional at the precinct.

"Yo Beckett!" Esposito called, breaking Kate and Castle from their little moment.

"Yeah?"

"Have we checked further into the son's girlfriend, Courtney Beckett? It says in the records that she lives with Jake and..." Esposito paused and took a moment before it hit him. "Hold up, Courtney _Beckett_? Do you know this girl?"

Kate sighed. She had hoped that they wouldn't find out about Courtney, but deep in her mind, she knew that they eventually would.

"You three. Break room. Now," Kate said, pointing to the three men before slowly standing up with Castle's help and making her way to the break room, her partners on her heels.

As they filed into the room and sat down in the chairs at one of the tables, Kate stood in front of them, turning her hands in one another.

"Guys," she sighed, "Courtney Beckett is my sister."

Ryan and Esposito's eyes widened.

"Wait, what? I thought you were an only child," Ryan said.

"I always have claimed to be, because I technically am, but I really do have a sister. Courtney is ten years younger than me. She ran away when she was nine, right after my mom died, and I haven't seen her since. But we reunited last night." Kate explained.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"She played at The Old Haunt. I was so shocked to see her; it's been fourteen years. I followed her back to her apartment and we reunited and talked for awhile."

Kate continued, "Guys, I know this is a bit of a shock to you. It is to me, too. I never expected to see her again. God, I thought she was dead! What I'm trying to say is; I know her. There's no way she could kill anyone. She's not a murderer."

"Beckett, you don't know that. You know the nine year-old her, not the twenty-two year-old her. You have no idea what she's capable of." Esposito explained.

Kate immediately became defensive, taking a step back from the table. "What the hell are you trying to say, Espo?" she growled.

Castle quickly intervened, knowing exactly how to calm her down. "Kate, he's just trying to say that you don't know where she was for those years that she was gone. She could've changed, Kate. You don't know that. I know you envision her as the sweet and innocent little sister that she used to be, but she's older know, Kate, just like you. She has a new life now and she may have changed. They're not coming out and accusing her, they're just stating the options."

Kate calmed down slightly. "Fine, but we're not bringing her in. I'll call her and see if she wants to have dinner together or something, and I'll casually bring up the murder. I know how to read people; if she has something to hide, I'll figure it out, and then if she seems suspicious, we'll bring her in."

Esposito put his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Beckett, I'm sorry. I overstepped. I believe you can do this. I'm sorry."

"Okay. I'll go call her," she said, not really accepting his apology.

As Kate waddled her pregnant self out of the break room, Castle turned to Esposito. "Don't worry about it, Sito. She'll get over it. This whole thing with Courtney is just very new to her, and her pregnancy hormones are making her kind of crazy."

"I know, but how do we know she's not being biased? I know that she is not that type of person, but Courtney's her sister. I know I would be biased if I had to do this." Esposito stated.

"You and I both know that she is one hell of a cop. She can do this, personal problems aside. But hey, this all stays between the four of us, okay?" Castle said.

Esposito and Ryan both nodded. Esposito was still a bit ashamed for accusing one of his best friends and co-workers for being biased.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Court. It's Kate."

"Hey, Katie! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet for dinner or something tonight. I want to catch up."

"Yeah totally! I'm free; Jake is in Myrtle Beach to pick up his Grandma for the funeral. Where do you want to meet?"

"Hmm, I'm kind of feeling Italian. You?"

"Sounds great! Oooh can we go to Olive Garden?"

Kate laughed, "Of all the places in New York City, you want to go to Olive Garden?"

"You know it's my favorite! Plus, I haven't been there since the last time we went!"

Kate smiled a sad smile. Courtney was in love with Olive Garden. She was shocked that she hasn't been there in over fourteen years.

"Well sure, Court, we'll go there. I'll meet you at 6:30?"

"Okay, cool. See you then! Love you big sis."

Kate's heart warmed and her eyes teared up at the sentiment.

"Love you too, little sis," she said quickly, hanging up before her sister could comment on the emotion in her voice.

There was no way here little sister could've killed someone. She was too innocent.

She was going to prove it.

* * *

**Review?(:**


	10. Chapter 9

**I love it when teachers don't give a lot of homework.(:**

**I am dedicating this chapter to the few people that review every chapter. I love you guys so much; I don't even think I can begin to tell you.**

**I also dedicate this to my little sis. Love you! **

**Disclaimer: Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. *sigh***

* * *

Castle insisted on driving Kate to Olive Garden.

"Are you sure you don't want me go come with? I can help," he asked, a bit nervous for her sake.

"Castle, its sweet that you want to help, and I want you there, I really do, but I need to do this one-on-one with her. She's not going to fully open up to someone who she doesn't know. It'll be fine, I promise, okay?" she reassured him, placing her hand on his thigh.

"Okay, okay," he said, giving up. He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and stopped in front of the door. "Good luck and try to have a good time. I know you're trying to get information from her, but she's your sister. You can still have fun. Love you."

"Thanks. Love you, too," she said, leaning in to peck his lips with a smile on her face.

She got out of the car and made her way into the restaurant. About five minutes later, she saw her sister enter the restaurant.

"Hey Court!" Kate said, waving at her.

"Hey!" Courtney replied, opening her arms to hug her sister.

At first, Kate was hesitant, but she let her slim sister wrap her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Let's get a table."

"So," Kate said after placing their orders.

"So," Courtney said, giggling at the easy awkwardness that there's always been between them.

"Why don't you tell me about what's been going on with you for the past fourteen years?" Kate said.

"I basically told you everything the other night," Courtney said, getting a bit tense.

"So? I want details, girl!" Kate said.

Courtney let out a long exhale before speaking. "Well, basically after I left, I realized that I had nowhere to go. I lived on the streets for the next eight years. I took whatever money, food, and water I could get. It sucked, but I just couldn't come back. I felt like I was escaping that horrible life and if I went back, I would fall right back into the shit that was going on with us. But then,

I was kidnapped. That was the worst three years ever," Courtney said with a shudder. "But I finally escaped, and then about a week later I met Jake. I've been with him ever since. He's the love of my life, Katie."

Kate's heart broke for her little sister. She went through so much at such a young age and Kate wished she could fix the sadness and fear still present in her voice.

"Do you know the name of the man who kidnapped you?" Kate asked gently.

"Katie." Courtney said in a stern voice.

"What?"

"Stop. You don't need to do this. I'm fine, it's whatever, okay? That happened in the past. Just drop it."

"Even though it was years ago, I can still-"

"How about you tell me about your last fourteen years?" Courtney said, cutting her off and giving her a look that said to stop.

Kate saw a bit of danger in her eyes.

"Umm... uh well... a lot has happened in the past fourteen years. Way too much to tell, so I'll just give you the major details."

She told Courtney as much as she could, including pulling her dad out of alcoholism, moving back home and changing her college major to Criminal Justice, and her time at the police academy. She also told her about making detective and how she is still in search of their mom's killer. She mentioned her shooting and PTSD, trying to say as little as possible, because she really didn't want to talk about it, and she could tell that Courtney was feeling bad for her. At one point, Courtney slid her hand inside Kate's to let her have something to hold on and to let her know that she was there for her as she told her story.

"What about your husband? How did he come about in all of this? Who even is he?" Courtney asked once Kate was finished.

Kate smiled, thinking about Castle. "Well, you actually know who he is, although you've never met him."

"Huh? I'm so confused," Courtney said.

"He's a best-selling auth-"

"Kate?" she heard a deep voice say.

She turned to see none other than her husband walking up to her.

"Castle? What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"Here," he said, handing her her wallet, "You left this in the car and I figured you needed it."

"Oh, yeah, I definitely need it. Thanks, babe," she said.

"I'm sorry, is this who I think he is?" Courtney said quite loudly.

Kate whipped back around, forgetting that her sister was even there. Her eyes were wide and she was shocked at the couple.

"Courtney, meet my husband, Richard Castle. Rick, this is my sister, Courtney Beckett." Kate said.

"Nice to meet you, Courtney. I've heard a lot about you," Castle said, accompanied by his charming smile.

"Funny, I haven't heard anything about you, but I was about to when you showed up. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Castle." Courtney said.

"Please, call me Rick. We're family," he said, still smiling.

Courtney's heart warmed.

Family.

She had a real family.

"Sit with us, Rick. Katie was just about to tell me the story about how you two met. I'm sure you could share your side of the story," Courtney said, suddenly wanted to revel in the feeling of being surrounded by her family.

Castle pulled out the chair in between Kate and Courtney to sit down and tell the story with his wife about how they met and became who they are today.

"Awwwhhh, you guys are adorable. Sounds like one hell of a roller coaster ride, but I'm so happy that you finally gave into your feelings for each other." Courtney said after they were finished.

"Me too," Kate and Castle both said at the same time. They turned to smile at each other and Kate leaned in to kiss Castle's lips passionately.

"But... I don't know if I'm quite ready for that yet," Courtney said with a mock gag.

"Oh shut up. Don't act like you've never kissed a guy before," Kate teased.

"Oh no, Katie, I've done much more than kissing," Courtney said with a wink.

"Ohhhhh ew. Okay, just like you don't want to know about us, I don't want to know about you and Jake," Kate said with horror.

Courtney laughed.

"I swear to God, Courtney Beckett, if you tell me that you're pregnant anytime soon I will kill you. I am ten years older than you and I am pregnant _now_. Plus, I'm _married_. I'm preparing to be a mom, not an aunt." Kate scolded.

"Jesus Katie, are you trying to be Mom? I'm on the pill, and Jake and I already decided that we are not going to have kids until after marriage." Courtney said.

"Wow, you guys are pretty serious, huh?" Castle asked.

"Yeah. We know we're too young to get married now, but we know we are going to eventually," Courtney said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Good for you sis," Kate said.

"Speaking of Jake, how is he holding up?" Castle asked, trying to breach the topic of the murder carefully and easily.

Courtney immediately tensed from Castle's question. She knew she had to act upset and had to cover for Jake and herself.

She could do this.

"He's... devastated. It's been hard to get through to him for the past few days. He's really down and doesn't want to do anything."

"That's expected. He lost his mom, just like we did, Court. It's going to take him some time." Kate said. "Did Jake tell you how she was murdered?"

"Nine millimeter to the chest, right? In Central Park?" Courtney said, trying to act as though she wasn't really sure what happened.

"Yep. She was shot in the exact same place in the chest that I was shot. I'm starting to wonder if my shooter did this," Kate said, lying.

"Why would he, though? Is it possible that he could've found out that we're sisters? But why would he target Jake's mom? He could've just as easily killed me or Jake, for that matter."

"Who knows, Court. He's a psychopath, just like all killers are. They're no better than the dirt on our shoes."

Courtney's heart skipped a beat.

She's no better than the dirt on her shoes.

* * *

"I hate to say this, but I think she's hiding something," Kate said as soon as she and Castle got into the car.

"Yeah, I agree," Castle said.

"Did you see the way she tensed up as soon as you asked her about the murder?" Kate asked.

"She recovered quickly, but she definitely gave it away that she knows something." Castle said.

Kate sighed as a tear slid down her cheek. "My baby sister, a murderer? I just don't see how this could be possible," she choked out.

"Maybe someone else did it, and she's covering for them. You don't know that it was her, Kate."

"The fact is, I know for sure that it's either her or Jake," Kate said.

"How?" Castle asked as he placed his hand on her knee.

"We don't tell the family the caliber of the bullet. Courtney knew it was a nine-millimeter."

* * *

**It's getting crazy!**

**Review?(:**


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter is dedicated to NinaK.05, who left such a sweet review and sent me so many complements for this story. She motivated me to write and get this out to you all as soon as I possibly could! Thank you so much, love! You're the best!**

**I apologize for this chapter being super short. Although the word count is small, the magnitude and impact this chapter has is HUGE. I really hope you guys like it and honestly, I hope you freak out.(;**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, I would not still be in high school.**

* * *

"So?" Jake said as Courtney stepped in the door. "How did it go?"

"Oh, it was _fantastic,_" Courtney said with angry sarcasm. "It was just fucking fantastic. I haven't seen my sister in fourteen years, and then after we reunite, it's just so _great_ to have to lie about half of my life to her! I told her about everything after I ran away, including meeting and falling in love with you, which is all true of course, but then everything after that is all lies! I have to tell her that you're a fucking chemist because I can't tell her that you actually make meth, considering that she's a cop! I just _loved_ telling her about how we're both _soooo devastated_ about your mom's death and about how I didn't know anything! But oh wait, I DO! I KNOW EVERYTHING BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED HER! So yeah, it was _great_!" she yelled. She was now crying angry tears, so upset that after the one wish she's always had- being reunited with her sister- she has to lie about her life.

"I... I don't know how much longer I can do this, Jake," she choked out.

Jake's eyes widened. "Do what, Court? Do you mean-"

"Oh God no," she said, cutting him off. "I didn't mean us. I want to be with you forever baby, nothing's going to change that. I mean lying to Kate. Having to hide."

Jake turned slightly angry. "So what do you suggest you do about it then, huh? Turn us in? Go to jail? You think _that_ is going to fix things?"

"No," Courtney said calmly, "I'm thinking that I should talk to Kate about it and see what she says. She just got me back, Jake. She's not going to arrest me. I can work something out with her."

"Or we can kill her," he said.

"WHAT?" Courtney yelled.

"We can kill her," he repeated.

"Oh I heard what you said! What the fuck, Jake, we can't kill her! She's my _sister_! We've barely gotten away with one murder; we can't commit another! And she's a cop! We'll _never_ get away with it! Why would you even believe that it would work?"

Jake grabbed her hands gently. "I know I sound crazy, but you have to listen to me, Court. She's the only person who's suspicious of us. That's the reason we killed my mom, right? She was going to turn us in, and Kate will do the same exact thing. It's the same scenario with a different person. As much as this will pain you, it's the only way we can do this."

"I just got her back," Courtney whispered to herself.

Jake tipped her chin up and looked into her eyes. "I know you did, but this might just be the only way. Just think about it, okay? We can talk more about it later."

"Okay," she sniffled.

He could see how tense she was, so he said, "How about we go out to the alley and smoke? I made a bunch today."

She nodded briefly.

He smiled, kissed her forehead, and led her out the door.

* * *

Castle stopped at the red light. Kate was looking around, and she realized that they were at the light right in front of Courtney and Jake's apartment. Looking to the left at the building, she could see right down the alley.

She saw two dark figures in the alley. There was a huge cloud of smoke around them, and as Kate inhaled, she started to smell what she thought was meth.

Kate's jaw dropped as she saw the couple both drop their pants and the girl get pushed up against the brick wall. The guy grabbed her legs and wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her.

"Oh _fuck_!" she heard the girl practically scream.

Kate's jaw dropped to the floor.

It was Courtney and Jake.

* * *

**Shiiiiiiz!**

**Review?(:**


	12. Chapter 11

**Happy Friday!**

**I'm going to be super busy this weekend, so I'm not sure if I am going to be able to get another chapter out after this one. I will try my best, I promise! The next chapter is already half-written, so we shall see!**

**Disclaimer: Nooooope**.

* * *

"Oh my God, ew," Castle gagged.

Kate just sat there, stunned. "Unlock the doors," she commanded.

"What?"

"Unlock the doors, Castle!"

"What are you going to do, interrupt your sister and her boyfriend while they're having sex?"

"It's serious public indecency! And they were smoking meth! They should get arrested!"

"You're going to arrest them?"

"Of course not!"

The light turned green and Castle stepped on the gas pedal.

"Guess they're on their own," she exhaled, glaring at her husband.

"I will never be able to un-see that!" Castle said in horror.

* * *

"So? How did it go with your sister?" Esposito asked the next morning.

Kate gestured to the break room, and Esposito, Castle, and Ryan followed. She shut the doors before she started talking.

"I hate to say this, but either Courtney or Jake killed Ms. Hildebrandt."

Ryan's eyes widened. "Do you have evidence of that?"

"She was very tense and insecure when we asked her questions about the murder. Also, she knew the caliber of the bullet, which we never tell the family, so it has to be one of them."

"I'm sorry, Beckett," Esposito said.

"It's fine. It's really confusing and hard, but whatever," she replied with a sad smile.

"So, should we bring her in?" Castle asked.

"I'm going to take one more shot at talking to her myself before we make the final decision. I'm going to see if I can go to her apartment and try to find some concrete evidence; all we have right now are gestures and her slight bit of knowledge, which is not going to be enough for the DA," Kate explained.

"Okay, well, when are you going to go there?" Esposito asked.

"I'll go call her and see when she wants me to come. Be right back," Kate said as she grabbed her phone and slid out the door.

* * *

She went into one of the back hallways and searched her sister in her contacts. She found her and pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Court. What's up?"

"Hey, Katie! Nothing much, you?"

"Just at work. Do you think I can come over sometime? I will bring a bottle of sparkling grape juice and we can just chill out and talk? I would offer to bring wine, but the baby isn't too keen on alcohol."

"Haha, aw! Umm yeah, that's fine! Do you want to come tonight? I'm free!"

Kate smiled to herself, feeling accomplished that she was going to get this done tonight. "Sure, I'll be over around 7?"

"Works for me! See you later! Love you!"

"Yeah, love you too, little sis," Kate said, feeling bittersweet about the fact that this was one of the last times that they were going to exchange the sentiment.

Kate sighed as she tapped the end button. She felt strong hands start to knead her shoulders, knowing that it was her husband.

"Hey," she whispered.

"You okay?" he asked, turning her around slowly to face him.

She fell into his arms and he wrapped them around her in a tight embrace.

"For once, no. I don't know what to do," she cried.

"Shhh, Kate, it's going to be okay, I promise."

She looked up into his eyes and she wiped her tears.

He leaned down to kiss her softly, holding his lips against hers as she carded her fingers through his soft hair.

When they pulled away, she whimpered at the loss of contact, so he leaned in to kiss her again. She immediately opened her mouth and pushed her eager tongue through, pushing through his lips to tangle it with his.

When they finally pulled away for air, after what seemed like hours, Castle smiled widely.

"What?" Kate said, breathlessly.

"I've always wanted to make out with you in the precinct," Castle said, his eyes sparkling.

"Shut up," she replied, slapping his chest playfully. "I should not have let that happen."

"Well, you did, and I regret nothing."

* * *

"So?" Esposito asked.

"I'm going over there tonight, and when I find something, I'll arrest whoever did this. I'll put them in a holding cell for the night, and we'll get a confession tomorrow," she rambled, obviously nervous and a bit upset.

"You've got this, Beckett," Ryan said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," she said with a slight smile. "I just want to settle this, once and for all."

* * *

**Bam! What's going to happen next?**

**Review?(:**


	13. Chapter 12

**I honestly don't even know how I made time to write and post this… but I did! So here you go! **

**Disclaimer: Ugh nope.**

* * *

Castle drove Kate to Courtney's apartment, as per Kate's request. He let her out at the apartment building's main door, and then he parked on the opposite side of the street. Kate told him to sit there and wait for her; she suspected that she wouldn't be in the apartment for long, and she wanted him to be there as she arrested the killer and brought them to the station.

Castle saw Kate walk in to the apartment building, only to walk right into Jake as he was exiting. He saw her grab onto his shoulder and his hands span her hips as he tried to steady her pregnant body. They made small talk for about a minute until they bade their farewells, and Kate walked into the building. Jake looked around him briefly before he walked into the alley that he and Courtney had inhabited the night before.

Castle became suspicious and continued watching him, as he had the perfect view of him from the place where he was parked. He saw him walk further away, and then suddenly he saw him talking to another man who had a medium-sized box in his hands. They talked for a bit, and then Jake reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash and shed three bills from the wad. Jake handed the money to the man and the man handed him the box.

Now, Castle was really curious. Letting his brain react too quickly for him to think about what he was doing, he got out of the car and followed Jake inside the apartment without him noticing. Castle stood behind a pillar as he watched Jake get into the elevator. From the numbers above the elevator, he saw that Jake went to the basement. Castle looked around and saw a door for the stairs. He walked over to them nonchalantly and slowly went down a flight to the basement.

He opened the door slowly and carefully, making sure to be extra aware of his surroundings. The only way he was able to see in the dark, small room was because there was another door with a small window on it. He walked over to it and peered through.

He was shocked at what he saw.

Large tables were covered with pill bottles, white pills, mallets, and white powder. He saw bubbling flasks, funnels, and tubes connecting the flasks and other various bottles and dishes.

This could only explain one thing.

Castle made his way out of the door, back up the stairs, out of the building, and back into the car. He pulled his phone out and found Kate's number. He contemplated calling her, but he didn't want to tell her what he had found when she was in the same room as Courtney. He would just have to text her.

* * *

Kate found the apartment and knocked softly on the door.

As Courtney heard the knock, she took a moment to compose herself. She took a deep breath as she made her way to the door.

"Hey!" Kate said enthusiastically as Courtney opened the door for her.

"Hey, Katie! Come on in!" Courtney replied just as ecstatic, but hers was entirely fake.

They made their way to the couch and sat down together to talk for awhile. They casually talked and laughed together as they shared old stories from their childhood and stories of their own since they've been separated from each other.

"Hey, do you remember when I got my tattoo and you said that you wanted one? Did you ever get one?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah! I did get one, actually!"

Courtney pulled down her shirt a bit to reveal her bra. Between her breasts was a small red heart.

The tattoo was placed in the exact same spot as Kate's bullet scar.

It was in the same exact place as Susan Hildebrandt's gunshot wound.

"Umm... wow. Nice, sis," Kate said, too stunned to form sentences longer than two words.

Kate's phone chimed with a text from Castle.

_Jake MAKES the meth that he and Courtney smoke! _

Kate's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered.

"What's up, Katie?" Courtney asked.

Kate took a deep breath. "Umm, Court, there's something I have to tell you."

Courtney's heart sped up. "What, Katie? What's going on?"

"I saw you and Jake in the alley last night," Kate spilled quickly.

Courtney's jaw dropped. "Shut the fuck up. You did not."

"Yeah, I did. What the hell are you doing smoking meth? And why the hell do you think it's okay to just drop your pants and have sex with your boyfriend in public? You could've easily been arrested! Hell, _I_ wanted to arrest you!"

"I... I don't even know what to say," Courtney said, fearing for her life.

"Just answer one question for me," Kate said, trying to contain herself.

"What?" Courtney asked, scared.

"Was the alley sex as much fun as killing Susan Hildebrandt?"

* * *

**Ahhhhh!**

**Review?(:**


	14. Chapter 13

**So... I guess when I say, "I can't post much this weekend," you guys probably shouldn't believe me. **

**Anyway… here we go!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, I wouldn't be such a spoiler whore.**

* * *

"WHAT?" Courtney yelled.

This is it. Her secret's out.

"Admit it, Court. You killed Susan Hildebrandt. You shot her in the chest," Kate said, about to pull her handcuffs from her back pocket.

Courtney hopes to God that Jake is around the corner. Their plan needs to go into action, now.

* * *

_Last Night_

_"Okay, so I'm going to come up the fire escape ladder and climb through the window in the kitchen. Make sure Kate's on the couch facing away from the kitchen. Then, I'll put a bullet in the wall. She's a cop, so she's going to get up and try to chase me. As soon as she gets up, you need to zip tie her_ _hands together so she can't move them. Sit her down on the chair by the fireplace and tape her down. Threaten her. Use your gun if you have to," Jake said. _

_"She's going to figure something out, Jake! She's smart! She's a fucking detective for God's sakes!"_

_"Who cares? She's a pregnant woman in an apartment with two people against her; we'll get her. The only way we can get away with this is if we kill her, Courtney. She has to be silenced or else we'll get locked up for the rest of our lives!"_

_"But Jake, she's my sister. I can't just-" Courtney started. _

_"Shhh," he said, placing his finger on her lips. "This is a good plan, Court. We're going to succeed. I promise," he said, leaning in to brush his lips over hers. _

_"I'm going to go down and get the stuff from Mike and your sister's going to come over; I'll be right back up as soon as I'm done, and when the time is right, I'll shoot the bullet and then we'll do this, okay?" _

_Courtney nodded, still hesitant. _

_"Don't look so nervous. You've killed someone before. This is just another job that has to be done." _

_She shifted slightly, gulped, and nodded again. _

_"I love you," he said as he started to walk out the door, slapping her ass on the way._

_"I uh... I love you, too." _

* * *

**BAM. **

The bullet embedded itself in the wall behind Courtney.

Kate startled and whipped around. She saw Jake with the gun, and she got up as fast as she possibly could to go after him.

She felt hard plastic wrap around her wrists and the pull of the zip tie restrain her movement.

"What the-"

She heard the click of the safety on a gun and she felt the hard, cold metal rest against her head.

"Sit down on the chair. If you make one little noise, I will paint the wall with your brains."

"Court-"

"I said SIT DOWN!"

"You're making the wrong decision, Court. Holding a cop hostage is a bad idea."

"Shut the fuck up," she said.

She made Jake take everything out of her pockets and her purse, and then she sat Kate down on the chair, duct taping her legs to the chair and cutting the zip tie to duct tape her arms to the chair as well.

"If you must know, yes, I did kill Jake's mom," Courtney said with no remorse.

"Why? Because she was going to bust you two for making and smoking meth?" Kate asked.

Courtney coughed out a laugh as she rounded the chair. "You're smart, Katie. But you're also really fucking stupid."

"Oh yeah? And how is that?" Kate asked.

"Because you don't-"

Courtney was cut off by the ring of Kate's cell phone.

It was Castle.

Courtney smirked and picked up the phone.

"I am going to put this on speaker phone and you are going to talk to him like everything's fine, got it?" Courtney asked as she pulled the gun again.

Kate nodded.

Courtney pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" Kate said nervously.

"Kate? What is going on? You said you were only going to be there for an hour tops. I thought you were going to arrest her and get it over with. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Castle, I'm fine. Courtney and I are... just having a good time, that's all."

"Okay. Do you think you are going to be done soon?"

Kate gulped. "Hopefully, yeah. I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you too, Rick."

Courtney ended the call.

She was furious.

"You had the intention of coming in here and arresting me?" she yelled.

"Courtney, you killed a woman! Of course I was going to come in here and arrest you!"

"But Katie, I'm your little sis. You would let me slide, wouldn't you?" Courtney said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"As much as I love you, Courtney, I can't let personal vendettas override the criminal justice system."

Courtney still looked furious.

She placed her hand on Kate's round stomach. "Only three more months, right?"

"Yeah..." Kate replied, wondering where her sister was going with the question.

Courtney pulled the gun again and placed it against Kate's stomach.

"Not anymore."

**BAM.**

* * *

**I'm going to go hide… because I know you all hate me right about now.**

**PLEASE Review!(:**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry I killed you all with last chapter's cliffhanger. Hahaha, no I'm not.**

**So guys, I hate to say this, but after this chapter, there is only one more left. There is an epilogue too, so basically, after this, there are only two chapters left. ):**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, Kate would have a sister, but she would be nice. End of story.**

* * *

"NO!" Kate yelled as the shot rang out through the apartment.

She had been shot in the stomach, point blank.

There was no way her little girl was going to survive.

Her fetus, her small, living being inside of her.

Dead.

But wait.

Kate didn't feel any pain.

That's because the shot was not from Courtney's gun.

It was from Castle's.

He shot the doorknob and busted through the door.

"Kate!" he yelled, gun held high.

She opened her eyes, not even realizing that she had squinted them together in her moment of fear.

"Castle," she whispered.

"Think twice about your next move, Rick. If you take one more step, I will put this bullet through your wife and your baby," Courtney growled.

"Courtney, just calm down, okay?" Kate said, trying to save her and her daughter's life.

"Shut up! Don't tell me to calm down!" Courtney yelled.

"How about I make a deal with you, Courtney?" Castle asked, gun still cocked.

She turned to face him. "I'm listening."

"You let Kate go, we'll let you go. We'll drop the case and we can all just move on with our lives. We can pretend none of this ever happened."

Courtney laughed. "You think this is so easy, don't you, Rick? See, what you don't realize is that you two know too much. It won't take much for you to say something to your friends, who will say something to their friends, who will say something to their friends. It's not that easy. Either you turn us in, or you're silenced."

"Have you been lying to me about everything this whole time?" Kate said, thinking. She would be lying if she said that she was crushed.

"No. What I told you was mostly true. I just lied about some things within the past few years," she responded.

"But why, Court? Why even try to reconnect with me?"

"I wasn't! But then of course, Jake's mom's murder had to be investigated in your precinct, and you just had to see me at the damn bar, so what else was I going to do? I figured I'd play nice and maybe you'd never suspect a thing. But look how that turned out. And now, it doesn't matter, because you're going to die, anyway."

"Jake!" she yelled.

He came up behind Castle and grabbed his gun before Castle could react. Jake punched him in the face and grabbed his arms to zip tie them together, just as Kate's had been. Jake put the gun to Castle's head and pushed him toward the chair next to Kate.

Courtney emptied his pockets, stopping while she was in his front pocket to push her hand further in so she could grab his manhood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Castle growled.

She pulled her hand out of his pocket with a smirk and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kate glared at Courtney for violating her husband, but Courtney didn't notice.

Castle proved to be a struggle to get in the chair and taped down, but after one too many death threats, he agreed.

"You're insane if you think you're going to get away with this," Castle said.

"That's why we have silencers. One shot to the head will take you right out. Then, we stuff your bodies in bags and dump them in the Hudson River," Courtney said.

Jake and Courtney both screwed on their silencers and positioned themselves next to their targets. Courtney had Kate and Jake had Castle, as expected.

They felt the metal touch their heads.

"Castle, babe, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to us. I always thought I could save you," Kate blurted out.

"It's okay, this isn't your fault. I'm sorry _I_ couldn't protect you. I love you more than words can express, Kate."

"I love you, too, Cas-"

**BAM. BAM.**

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! **

**Review pleaseee!(:**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello friends! Lol I know you all hate me.(;**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, I wouldn't have FIRED BECKETT FROM THE FBI. I have words for Marlowe about that one, let me tell you.**

* * *

She felt the blood splatter.

It was on her face and her side.

But how could she feel it?

Shouldn't she be dead?

"Kate," she heard.

She opened her eyes, once again not realizing that she had closed them out of fear and sheer terror that she, her husband, and their baby were all going to be killed.

It was Castle's voice that had said her name.

She turned to look at him, and he pointed at the floor beside her.

Courtney was on the ground.

Her body was limp and lifeless.

Now she knows where the blood came from.

There were two bullets in Courtney's forehead.

Whose gun did the bullets come from?

She turned toward the door and sighed in relief when she saw the boys standing at the door with their guns cocked.

Esposito and Ryan.

Esposito shot Courtney.

"Drop the gun and put your hands behind your head, now!" Ryan's voice roared.

Kate startled and turned her head to look in Ryan's line of sight. She saw Jake, still standing over Castle with the gun against his head.

Jake looked terrified. He dropped the gun and then fell to the floor. He trembled and started to cry and yell.

"You killed her!" he yelled. "Why did you have to kill her?"

Ryan didn't respond, he just pulled him up from the floor and cuffed him.

"Jake Hildebrandt, you are under arrest for possession and distribution of methamphetamine, being an accomplice in the planning of the murder of Susan Hildebrandt, and for holding an NYPD Detective and a civilian hostage. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

As Ryan finished reading Jake his Miranda rights and taking him to the car, Esposito came over to help Kate and Castle out of their restraints.

"Thanks, Sito," Castle said as he gave him a firm handshake.

"Anytime, bro," he replied.

"Beckett? You ready to go?" Esposito asked.

Kate didn't respond.

She was too busy staring at the dead body.

Her sister.

"Kate?" Castle asked gently.

She didn't move.

"Kate, honey?" Castle asked again, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She fell to her knees and started to sob.

"Oh, Kate, baby," Castle said, dropping to his knees beside her

Kate held her face in her hands, crying for her little sister.

"I know I… I shouldn't be sad, considering she tried to k-, kill me, but this… this all happened so f-, fast and I just don't know what to… to do," Kate cried.

Castle wrapped his arms around her and tugged her into his body. She melted into him as she cried.

"Shhh, Kate, it's okay to be sad. She was your sister, your blood. It's okay, I understand," Castle soothed her.

Kate nodded and Castle kissed her temple. "C'mon, get up. Let's go home," he said.

Kate nodded again and Castle pulled her up from the ground.

Kate saw Esposito by the door, and she made her way over to him.

"Hey, thanks, Esposito," she said with a small smile.

"Of course, Beckett," he responded.

She surprised him when she crashed her pregnant body into him, wrapping her arms around her pseudo-brother in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry about Courtney," he whispered.

"It's okay. You made the right choice. I would've done it, too," she responded.

When they pulled away, Kate's curiosity and detective skills got the better of her.

"How the hell did you get a gun?" she asked Castle with a raised eyebrow.

"You have an extra in the glove box, remember? When I called you, I knew something was up, because you didn't sound like things were fine. So, I grabbed the gun for protection and ran into the apartment."

"Oh. Well okay, that makes sense. But what about you, Espo? How did you and Ryan know to come here?"

"Castle called us as soon as he got off the phone with you. He said that something wasn't right, so we came over as quickly as we could. Thank God it wasn't too late," Esposito said, as he gave them a small smile.

Kate looked at her brother and her husband with a smile. "You guys are the best partners I could ever ask for. Thank you."

"Always," Castle responded.

Kate smiled and leaned in to kiss her husband passionately. Never in her life did she think that a kiss would feel so good.

"Yeah, what he said," Esposito said, disgusted.

* * *

**This was the last chapter, guys. But, there is an epilogue! It will be up tomorrow.**

**PLEASE Review!(:**


	17. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue; the last chapter of this story! I started writing this story about six months ago, and it definitely didn't turn out the way I had planned or expected it to. But, I don't care. I love this story so much and I'm so happy that I was able to put it out there. **

**It's obvious that there is a time jump in this epilogue... so, here it is. The final chapter of Let There Be. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"C'mon Kate! You can do it! One more push!" Dr. Panderborn yells as Kate pushes harder and harder.

She cries and screams bloody murder as she holds her husband's hand.

Well, more like _crushes_ her husband's hand.

"You can do it, Kate," he says calmly beside her.

It kills him to see her in so much pain, but he knows that it's worth it for both of them because she's bringing a little them into the world.

"One last big push and it'll be all over, Kate." Dr. Panderborn tells her.

"I... I can't do... it!" she cries.

Castle bends down to meet her tear-filled eyes. "When has Detective Kate Castle ever given up, huh? Never. This is your last big push, Kate, and then we will get to meet our daughter. C'mon, Kate, you can do this," Castle says lovingly.

She takes a deep breath and pushes harder than she's ever pushed, letting out the loudest, highest-pitched scream yet.

Soon, the room is filled with screams and cries, but not from Kate.

They're from a seven pound, four ounce baby.

"Congratulations, she's here!" Dr. Panderborn states.

Kate and Rick both smile widely and look at each other lovingly.

"Great job, Kate," Rick says to her as he leans in to give her a long, hard kiss.

"Thanks," Kate whispers exhaustingly after their moment.

Rick takes the sleeve of his shirt and wipes the sweat and tears from Kate's face.

"Dad, do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asks.

Rick nods excitedly and walks over to the doctor to do the short procedure.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kate gets handed her warm bundle.

A tear falls down her cheek as she sees her daughter for the first time.

"Hi, baby! It's mommy," she coos. "God, you are just beautiful. And you have

Daddy's big, blue eyes, just like I'd hoped. Daddy and I are going to have so much fun with you." she giggles as her new baby girl stares at her with wide eyes.

"Have you come up with a name?" Dr. Panderborn asks. Kate looks at Rick, and they both say, "Anna Elise," with wide smiles.

"Anna Elise Castle. It's perfect. Very fitting," the doctor says, as she walks away to go tell records and make up the birth certificate.

"Wow, Kate. Who would've thought that we would've made such a beautiful kid."

Rick says. "May I?" he asks, gesturing to their daughter.

"Here ya go, Daddy-O," Kate says, laughing as she hands him their baby.

"Hey there, Anna Banana. Look at you, your big blue eyes and dark curly hair like Mommy's. You're so perfect, baby girl. Daddy is going to spoil you rotten. I love you, yes I do!" Rick kisses his daughter's tiny forehead.

He hears a soft sniffle, and looks over at his wife, who is wiping tears from her eyes.

"Kate. Why are you crying?" he asks, suddenly worried.

"I just... this is all so perfect, Rick. We have this baby girl who is the perfect mix of both of us and you are the best father I could ever want for my child. I love you so much."

Rick smiled widely and walks over to his beautiful wife. Even with no makeup, tousled hair, and sweat all over her, she's still the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. He leaned down with their daughter still in his arms and he kissed her.

The kiss was gentle, until Rick opened his mouth and let his tongue slide into her mouth. Kate moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He licked the inside of her lip and she let her tongue tangle with his.

As they were kissing, Alexis opened the door to Kate's hospital room, planning to visit her stepmom and her new baby sister.

She did not expect to see what she saw.

Her stepmom, father, and baby sister were there, as she expected. What she did not expect to see was her father's tongue halfway down her stepmom's throat.

"EW, GUYS! Are you trying to scar both of your daughters?" As soon as Kate heard her stepdaughter speak, she immediately pulled away from Castle.

She didn't even hear Alexis come in the room.

"Uh, sorry Lex," Kate said, clearing her throat.

"I get that you guys are married and you just had a baby, but that does not mean you need to make another one. At least not in front of Anna," Kate cringed Alexis' choice of words, as Castle chuckled.

"Speaking of the devil, let me hold my little sis!" Alexis said excitedly.

Kate tensed. Alexis' little sis.

Kate wishes her little sis was here with her, to meet her baby and to be the number one aunt. The sister that had everything in common with her, idolized her, loved her. She wants that Courtney back.

"Guys, she's so beautiful," Alexis smiled.

Kate broke out of her thoughts and smiled at Alexis and nodded.

"Who do you think she looks like? Your ruggedly handsome father?" Castle asked.

Kate scoffed at her husband.

"Actually, I think she looks more like my beautiful stepmom," Alexis replied with a wink at Kate.

Castle frowned as Kate blushed. "Thanks, Lex," she said, unable to hide her smug smile.

"You're welcome. She does have your eyes though, Dad," Alexis added.

"She sure does," Kate said, smiling at her husband.

Alexis handed Anna back to Kate and pulled out her phone. "Let's take a picture of the happy family!" she said.

"No! I look gross!" Kate said.

"No, you're always beautiful," Castle said.

Kate leaned in to kiss him again and sucked on his lower lip.

"Guys! What did I just say about the PDA?" Alexis exclaimed.

Kate looked down at their quiet baby. "Sorry, Anna, I guess Daddy and I will never learn," Kate said to her with a smile.

"Nope, we won't," Castle agreed.

Kate shifted in the bed and winced at the pain still present in her abdomen.

"Oh and Daddy?" Kate said.

"Hmm?" Castle hummed in response.

"We are never having sex again."

* * *

**Haha, I love the way this ended. **

**Review for the last time, please!(:**

**I want to take this moment to thank all of my loyal followers and reviewers. You guys really are the reason I continue writing. You motivate me to get the next chapters out as quickly as I can, and I always try to achieve that goal for you all.**

**To the people that have left reviews on every chapter, I love you. There are a select few of you, and you know who you are. You guys are the best, and I hope you continue to read my upcoming stories. **

**And to the people that have ever left me a crappy review, I thank you the most. I have never been able to take complements well, nor have I ever been able to take criticism well. Because of this, when I get a bad or nasty review, I work as hard as I can to prove you wrong. People have told me that I am a good writer and I do have good ideas, so I will work as hard as I can to improve and hopefully someday change your mind. **

**Lastly, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. **

**Look out for my next fic soon! It's going to be a huge story of unrelated one-shots!**

**xoxo Rachel **


End file.
